


Trust Me. (And Jensen's Large Dick, too)

by LuptiousVixen



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bottom Jared, Hung Jensen, Jared is a HUGE cockslut, Large Cock, M/M, Prostate Massage, Top Jensen Ackles, Trust Kink, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 10:53:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6192208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuptiousVixen/pseuds/LuptiousVixen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared has a hard time peeing so Jensen suggests he sits on his cock while flying to Vancouver in their private jet. Jared does what he's told and things get taken in a whole new level.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust Me. (And Jensen's Large Dick, too)

**Author's Note:**

> No assholes where permantly damaged during the making of this filthy one shot.

They're sharing hot kisses in the private part of their jet when Jared has the sudden urge to pee. He squirms uncomfortably, breaking apart the kiss.

"Gotta pee, Jay?" Jensen asks softly looking into Jared's hazel eyes. Jared whimpers in need of relief, nods his head as there's no need of lying to his dominant, because Jared trusts Jensen with his life.  His friend mutters closely to Jared's ear and Jared gives into the command, taking off his pants in the process. After his pants are down to his knees, he waits a second to check the small walkway. Even though Jensen gave a strict order for the pilot and the attendant to stay at the front, he still wants to make sure.

"Take my big cock out baby and suck on it." Jensen purrs with sultry heat, eyes following Jared's every move as Jared makes his way down on his knees.

 

Jared slowly undoes the zipper, jerking his hand inside and gasps wetly and Jensen smirks.  

 

"Surprise, baby. Now suck that big dick like I've asked."

 

"Yes sir." Jared croaks, taking the super large tip of his Master's meaty member in his mouth.  He moans at the strong flavour of his Master, salty and nutty. It still amazes him that he can still have this relationship with Jensen, and his fat cock, too. He loves being the taller one of the two, the more ripped one with hard abs while Jensen's is pudgy but firm. He loves the way Jensen fucks him silly while sucking on Jared's tongue while Jared rides him reverse cowgirl. He loves it.

Soaking Jensen's dick with spit, he's got him all the way down his throat until a hand pulls at his long hair.  

 

"Ah fuck babe get off and split your tight hole on my massive meat-length," Jared obeys and gets up, whimpering when the huge tip enter his body. 

 

"Rock that tight little asshole on me— _fuck_ —th-that's it. Harder. Hit that pleasure button."  Jared groans throatily, fucking himself harder and harder onto his Master's thick muscle and he finds himself streaming out healthy golden liquid. 

 

"Better baby?" Jensen gasps after a few more seconds to collect himself. His hand goes to his submissive's cock and strokes him into completion. 

 

Jared sighs in content, slumped over in puddle of satisfaction. 

 

He loves his Master. 


End file.
